Semiramis
This page contains information about Semiramis in Fate/Another V 1.2O!!! Innates Double Class * Semiramis can switch between Assassin and Caster class, both classes have their independent skills. * You can use this skill on God Support.(F3) * Cooldown: 8 seconds * ***NOTICE*** If you Upgrade skills not in assassin mode, caster skills info will incorrent.(skill effect is corrent) Assassin Class Skill Ambush *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Semiramis'' utilizes his Presence Concealment ability, becomes invisible and moves faster. If he breaks invisibility with an attack, he does extra damage. '' ***Lv 1: '''8 second duration, 20% increased movement speed, 100 extra damage. ***Lv 2: 10 second duration, 30% increased movement speed, 200 extra damage. ***Lv 3: 12 second duration, 40% increased movement speed, 300 extra damage. ***Lv 4: 14 second duration, 50% increased movement speed, 400 extra damage. ***Lv 5: 16 second duration, 60% increased movement speed, 500 extra damage. **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds Black scale of godfish * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' W **'Semiramis uses mana to create a magical shield to absorb all damage, shield will auto charge per second.' **'When used, get hp / mp recovery and armor for a certain amount of time.' ***Lv 1: Initial 100 charge, maximum 200, 4 per auto charge. When effective, gain 2HP & 2MP regeneration and 2 armor. ***Lv 2: Initial 150 charge, maximum 300, 8 per auto charge. When effective, gain 4HP & 4MP regeneration and 4 armor. ***Lv 3: Initial 200 charge, maximum 400, 12 per auto charge. When effective, gain 6HP & 6MP regeneration and 6 armor. ***Lv 4: Initial 250 charge, maximum 500, 16 per auto charge. When effective, gain 8HP & 8MP regeneration and 8 armor. ***Lv 5: Initial 300 charge, maximum 600, 20 per auto charge. When effective, gain 10HP & 10MP regeneration and 10 armor. **'Buff duration: '''12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Special:' Can walk on the river. (Passive skill, even change class, it was working.) **'Upgrade: Divinity add Initial 100 charge, maximum 200, 4 per auto charge,when black scale of godfish in effect reduce 5% incoming damage.. Poison chain * '''Mana Cost: 400 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' E **'Semiramis use poisonous chain attack enemy.' ***Lv 1: 300 damage, 30 poisoning damage. ***Lv 2: 350 damage, 50 poisoning damage. ***Lv 3: 400 damage, 70 poisoning damage. ***Lv 4: 450 damage, 90 poisoning damage. ***Lv 5: 500 damage, 110 poisoning damage. **'Poison duration: '''5 seconds. **'Cooldown: 22 seconds. Premeditated Murder * '''Mana Cost: 400 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey:' R **'''''Semiramis curse a enemy and mark the target. After 5(4) seconds, if there is target's teammate within target's 300(400) range, the mark will activate and deal (x) magic damage to target. ***Lv 1: 800 damage. ***Lv 2: 1000 damage. ***Lv 3: 1200 damage. ***Lv 4: 1400 damage. ***Lv 5: 1600 damage. **'Cast Range: '''500 **'Cast Times: 0.2 seconds **'Trigger Range: '''300(400) **'Trigger Times: '5(4) seconds **'Cooldown: '45 seconds. **'Upgrade: Double Class reduce cast time 1 second, increase 200 damage, increase 100 trigger range and change trigger condition to any unit.(Teammate and enemy) **'Special:' Summon unit and ward can trigger.' Caster Class Skill Building * '''Gold Cost: Each building has different gold cost. ** Type: '''Production or Building ** '''Hotkey: '''B ** ''Semiramis can building 3 buildings, make she fighting is more favorable.'' ** '''Cooldown: Cooldowns for spells within the spellbook are not shared. ** Specail: Semiramis need self finish building, that can't auto building. Mining * Gold Cost: 25 * Type: '''Production * '''Hotkey: '''Q * ''Semiramis investment funds to get more gold by mining.'' * '''Build HP: '''5 * '''Get gold: 300 (400) * Cooldown: Finish building * Specail: Unrepeatable structure until finish building. * Specail2: The enemy can destroy unfinished buildings and get 100 gold. * Upgrade: [[Semiramis#Fast Build|'Fast Build']] Increase 100 gold. Poison Bottle * Gold Cost: 200 * Type: '''Production item * '''Hotkey: '''W * ''Semiramis investment funds to make poison bottle.'' * '''Build HP: '''5 * '''Item Ability: '''An enemy has 300 (450) damage. * '''Cooldown: Finish building * Specail1: Unrepeatable structure until finish building. * Specail2: The enemy can destroy unfinished buildings and get 100 gold. * Upgrade: [[Semiramis#Fast Build|'Fast Build']] Increase 100 damage. Hanging Gardens of Babylon * Gold Cost: 4000 * Type: '''Building * '''Hotkey: '''E * ''Semiramis investment funds to build Hanging Gardens of Babylon.'' * 'Build HP: '''4000 * '''Item ability: ' * '''Cooldown: Finish building * Specail1: Unrepeatable structure until finish building. * Specail2: The enemy can destroy unfinished buildings and get 5000 gold. * Upgrade: [[Semiramis#Fast Build|'Fast Build']]' '''Speed up construction 30%, but recycling gold becomes half. Scout * '''Mana Cost:' N/A *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' F *''Semiramis summon scout to investigate.'' *'Scout HP: '''150 *'Survival Times: 40 seconds *'Cooldown: '''15 seconds *'Specail: The enemy can destroy scout and get 200~250 gold. Repair * Type: Repair Building *'Hotkey:' Q *''Semiramis can repair building.'' **Lv 1: Repair 1% HP need 1.4 second and 1 gold **Lv 2: Repair 1% HP need 1.3 second and 0.8 gold **Lv 3: Repair 1% HP need 1.2 second and 0.6 gold **Lv 4: Repair 1% HP need 1.1 second and 0.4 gold **Lv 5: Repair 1% HP need 1.0 second and 0.2 gold *'Cast Range: '''50 Poison Breath * '''Mana Cost:' 200 *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' W *''Semiramis spray plague, Inflicts damage to enemies on the path.'' **Lv 1: 250 damage **Lv 2: 310 damage **Lv 3: 370 damage **Lv 4: 430 damage **Lv 5: 490 damage *'Cast Range: '''1500 *'Cast Time: 0.1 seconds *'Skill Breadth: '''200 *'Cooldown: '15 seconds. *'Upgrade: Double Class add 150 damage. ****'Notice***:'This skill sometimes goes in the wrong direction. Restraint Chain * Mana Cost: 400 *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' E *''After 0.2 seconds cast, Semiramis use her chain to damage her targeted enemy. If the target still stay in 700 from Semiramis'' after 2 seconds, it will deal extra damage and immobilize the target. **Lv 1: 250 damage, extra 150 damage and immobilize target'' ''3 seconds. **Lv 2: 300 damage, extra 225 damage and immobilize target 3 seconds. **Lv 3: 350 damage, extra 300 damage and immobilize target 3 seconds. **Lv 4: 400 damage, extra 375 damage and immobilize target 3 seconds. **Lv 5: 450 damage, extra 450 damage and immobilize target 3 seconds. *'Cast Range: '''700 *'Cast Time: 0.2 seconds *'''Second Step Trigger Time: 2 seconds *'Immobilize Time:' 3 seconds *'Cooldown: '''30 seconds. Tiamtum Umu * '''Mana Cost:' 400 *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' R *''Activate Tiamtum Umu(Hanging Gardens of Babylon) skill.'' *''When use Tiamtum Umu(Hanging Gardens of Babylon), '''Hanging Gardens of Babylon will attack all enemies within range 400.'' **Lv 1: Deals 25x16 (400) damage **Lv 2: Deals 30x16 (480) damage **Lv 3: Deals 35x16 (560) damage **Lv 4: Deals 40x16 (640) damage **Lv 5: Deals 45x16 (720) damage *'''Activity Time: 6 seconds *'Cooldown: '''50 seconds. *'Upgrade: Double Class, increase 5 damage to each shoot. Territory Info Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Semiramis' build [[Semiramis#Hanging Gardens of Babylon|'Hanging Gardens of Babylon']]' at the targeted location. Hanging Gardens of Babylon have a lot of skills can favorable to the battlefield.' * '''Construction Time:' 72 seconds * Base Health: 4000, 2HP/s regen * Base Mana: 1000, 3MP/s regen * Movement Speed: 360 * Armor Type: Normal * Base Armor: 25 * Damage Type: Magic * Base Damage: 186-200 * Attack Speed: 1.75 * Attack Range: 700 * Sight Range: '''800/800 * '''Great Magic: EX (30%) * Special 1: If [[Semiramis#Hanging Gardens of Babylon|'Hanging Gardens of Babylon']] has destroy, inner unit will return to the ground. * Special 2: If Semiramis is in the [[Semiramis#Hanging Gardens of Babylon|'Hanging Gardens of Babylon']], she will never die. Teleport *'Mana Cost:' N/A *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' Q *''Teleport Hanging Gardens of Babylon to the designated location.'' *'Cast Range: '''1000 *'Cast Time:' 1 seconds *'Cooldown: 60 seconds. Return *'''Mana Cost: 100 *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' E *''Transfer your teammates to the interior of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.'' *'Cast Range: '''Anyway *'Cast Time:' 2.2 seconds *'Cooldown: 25 seconds. Board On *'''Mana Cost: N/A *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' D *''After 2 seconds,Transfer all unit to the interior of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.'' *'Cast Range: '''150 *'Skill Range:' 300 *'Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Board Off *'''Mana Cost: N/A *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' F *''Transfer all unit return to the ground.'' *'Skill Range: '''Exit inside the [[Semiramis#Hanging Gardens of Babylon|'Hanging Gardens of Babylon']]. (Blue graphic block) *'Cooldown: 0.5 seconds KekkaiMagic(Outside) *Allies near the Hanging Gardens of Babylon will be strengthened.' *'Buff: gain 10MP regeneration, 15 armor, 15% attack and move speed. *'''Buff Range: 1800 Tiamtum Umu(Hanging Gardens of Babylon) * Mana Cost: 100 *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' R *''After 1 second cast, Hanging Gardens of Babylon will Inflicts damage to enemies in 400 range.'' **Lv 1: Deals 25x16 (400) damage, extra 3x16 damage (extra damage need achieve conditions) **Lv 2: Deals 30x16 (480) damage, extra 5x16 damage (extra damage need achieve conditions) **Lv 3: Deals 35x16 (560) damage, extra 7x16 damage (extra damage need achieve conditions) **Lv 4: Deals 40x16 (640) damage, extra 9x16 damage (extra damage need achieve conditions) **Lv 5: Deals 45x16 (720) damage, extra 11x16 damage (extra damage need achieve conditions) *'Cast Range:' 2000 *'Damage Range:' 400 *'Cast Time:' 1 second *'Cooldown: '''0.2 seconds. *'Upgrade:' ' Double Class, increase 5 damage to each shoot. *'''Extra Damage Conditions: When Semiramis in Hanging Gardens of Babylon use [[Semiramis#Tiamtum Umu(Hanging Gardens of Babylon)|'Tiamtum Umu(Hanging Gardens of Babylon)']], Hanging Gardens of Babylon will Inflicts damage to enemies near by 1000 range. Core *''Internal core of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. ''Core'' have a lot of buff/debuff can favorable to the battlefield.'' *''If Core has destroy, inner unit will return to the ground.'' *'Base Health:' 3500 * Armor Type: Normal * Base Armor: 0 * Sight Range: '''1800/1800 * '''Great Magic: EX (30%) Detection * The core can see the invisible enemy in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. KekkaiMagic(Inside) *''Allies in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon will be strengthened and enemy will be weakened.'' *'Buff: '''gain 15% attack, 10MP regeneration, 15 armor, 15% attack and move speed. *'Debuff: reduce 50% attack, 20MP regeneration, 15 armor, 40% attack and move speed.' *'Buff Range:' 1800 Attributes Hanging Gardens of Babylon(Attribute) * '''Stats Required:' 15 **Unlock [[Semiramis#Hanging Gardens of Babylon|'Hanging Gardens of Babylon']], It takes 72 seconds to build. If build successful, Semiramis can add 1 STR(limit 5 times). Divinity * Stats Required: 12 ** Add 4 all stats and 10 armor. ** Black scale of godfish increased shield recharge by 100, maximum by 200, auto charge by 4. ** Add Initial 100 charge, maximum 200, 4 per auto charge,when black scale of godfish in effect reduce 5% incoming damage. Double Class * Stats Required: 11 **Gain 4 MP regeneration, 100 HP. **Assassin class, increase 100 HP, 20 move speed. **Improve [[Semiramis#Premeditated Murder|'Premeditated Murder']], reduce cast time 1 second, increase 200 damage, increase 100 trigger range and change trigger condition to any unit.(Teammate and enemy) **Caster class, increase 200 MP **Improve Poison Breath, increase 150 damage. **Improve [[Semiramis#Tiamtum Umu|'Tiamtum Umu']], increase 5 damage to each shoot. Emperess of poison * Stats Required: 10 **When Semiramis was poisoned, she can clean poison debuff and recovery 300 HP. **Semiramis all damage add 5 seconds of poisoning damage. Normal attack: 70+INTx3 damage. Skill attack: 50+INTx1.5 damage **Improve [[Semiramis#Tiamtum Umu|'Tiamtum Umu']], if this skill trigger success, Semiramis will permanent increase 2 poison damage. Fast Build * Stats Required: 8 **Semiramis gain 5 STR, all building completed 25% ahead of schedule and Improve effect. **Improve [[Semiramis#Mining|'Mining']], increase 100 gold. **Improve Poison Bottle, increase 100 damage. **Improve Hanging Gardens of Babylon, speed up construction 5%, but recycling gold becomes half. Sikera Usum (Combo) *'Activation: '''In assassin class', Cast EQW within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. **Upon activation, its effects turns the surrounding environment into poison. Not only does it give a "poison" attribute to all of her attacks, including the magecraft Semiramis uses, it can also add poison to even the air and mana itself of the surrounding area, the atmosphere receiving a "poison" environmental property. **Release range of poisons for '''undifferentiated attacks. *'Mana Total of Spells:' 700 *'Activation Time:' 5 seconds *'Damage:' 85/170 per time *'Poison Debuff: '''13 damge by per second and slow 50% move speed, until dead. *'Range:' 1500~2000 *'Special:' If 'Hanging Gardens of Babylon' was built, Combo damage will be double. *'Cooldown:''' 180 Seconds Category:Servants